


The Devil's Tavern

by Jessie_Lovelace



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Meet-Cute, Mundane Jessamine Lovelace, Mundane Tessa Gray, TSC - Freeform, background cecily, tessamine, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Lovelace/pseuds/Jessie_Lovelace
Summary: “Tessa is sitting in a cafe trying to casually read her book but is distracted by Jessamine’s loud phone conversation at the table over. Jessamine tells a joke over the phone, which makes Tessa crack up unexpectedly – and Jessamine looks over at Tessa, annoyed that they were eavesdropping, but also appreciative that at least someone liked her joke. Hanging up, Jessamine offers to tell Tessa another.”





	The Devil's Tavern

Tessa Gray sat idly in the snug café on a rainy Tuesday morning, huddled on an armchair with a mug of coffee and a battered copy of The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It had become somewhat of a ritual for Tessa; after immigrating from America, she yearned for some place to become familiar with, which she could rely on in the alien city of London. The name of the café did intimidate her, to begin with. Did Tessa expect to be drinking her morning coffee in The Devil’s Tavern? Perhaps not, though the conversance of Six-Fingered Nigel was comforting to her.

However, this dreary Tuesday morning diverged from the usual mornings she had.

Rather than being able to focus on her novel, Tessa was rife with agitation as the woman at the table across from herself was talking through her phone ever so loudly – ever so distractedly.

Though as Tessa peered over her book, she found herself distracted by the sheer beauty of this person. She was ridiculously pretty. Pale brown eyes like sweet fudge and silvery hair pinned up into an intricate bun that almost gave her a likeness to Ms. Gray’s favourite dragon queen. Nearly no blemishes marked her face and it almost had the illusion of being bare until she tilted her head back in melodrama and the pale rose light of the café caught her highlighter blended into her cheeks, nose and cupids bow. Her lips were lovely too; full, pink and pulled into a positively coy smile. This girl was devastatingly beautiful.

“I totally understand how batteries feel now, Cecily,” The girl sighed, shaking her pretty head as the corners of her lips turned up in amusement, “I’m rarely ever included in things either.”

At this, Tessa laughed. Maybe it was the coffee, or the atmosphere, or the stunning specimen of a woman sat across from the American, but whatever drove her to laugh she regretted promptly – though she would not quickly regret laying eyes on the blonde with the detrimental smile, whatever may come afterward.

Realising she had been heard, the brunette decided to hide behind her book, silently wishing this girl would leave without a glance in her direction. The furthest thing from that occurred.

“You think I’m funny.”

Tessa lowered the book from her face, staring up at the sculpted masterpiece in front of her. A tad dumbstruck, she nodded.

“Cecily doesn’t think I’m funny,” The girl huffed a little childishly, “Would you like to hear another joke?”

“Yes, please,” Tessa smiled at the girl, coming out of her shell a bit more.

“Ooh, you’re American! I love your accent!” She exclaimed, leaning forwards in excitement, so close that Tessa could smell a delightful mix of carnations and bay leaf, “Well, if you’re American, I’m assuming you’re free tonight?”

Tessa giggled at that, a hot flush creeping up her neck, tinting her ears. And as she dissolved into a pansexual puddle, the girl kept composed, her smile unwavering and flirtatious. The girls continued their conversation and soon learned each other’s names.

Jessamine. Jessamine. Jessie.

It rolled off her tongue so easily that it was slowly becoming intoxicating. Before Tessa could say Jessamine’s name once more, the blonde’s phone rang. The pretty pink lips shifted into a slight frown before she denied the call, placing the phone into her leather clutch; Tessa realised that it matched her umbrella and shoes and that Jessamine Lovelace was more coordinated than she could ever hope to be.

“I have to head off now,” Jessamine said with a sad smile – a sad smile that made Tessa’s soul sing.

“Wait,” She responded quickly, opening her book to the page she had been on and pointing out a quote for the cute Brit.

If you care about somebody, you should want them to be happy. Even if you wind up being left out.

“I laughed at your joke because it was funny,” She said sheepishly, “But that doesn’t mean that you should feel any bit sad about being left out of whatever it was with Cecily. Well, I mean… What I’m saying is- “

Jessamine cut off Tessa with a light laugh that was melodious and a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you around, Tessa Gray.”

Slipping a napkin into the crease of Tessa’s book, the blonde goddess had glided out of the establishment, leaving behind a flustered American.

You love fiercely and wholly, Jessie Lovelace.


End file.
